In certain conventional network systems, an appliance or intermediary device is disposed in a network between one or more clients requesting web content or a network service and one or more servers providing the requested web content or service. In some cases, the appliance establishes connections with the clients and servers and manages the connections and flow of information between the clients and servers. The appliance may employ security rules to ensure a measure of secure communications, monitor response time of servers, configure network connections to balance loads to servers, maintain user session data, and attend to other tasks which assure or improve the quality of communications supported by the appliance. In various implementations, an appliance or intermediary device may provide data about its operations or performance.